


Letters To Santa

by juiceboxjellyfish



Series: Carry On Countdown 2017 [28]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Letters to Santa, Lists, M/M, Minor Angst, i hope i got the years right, this is barely even a fic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxjellyfish/pseuds/juiceboxjellyfish
Summary: Baz and Simon's letters to Santa throughout the years.





	Letters To Santa

2007

 

To Santa:  
Christmas wish list of 2007

-for my parents to come and get me  
-to get along with the other kids  
-clothes that fit  
-a home  
/Simon

———————————————-

2008

 

Dear Santa, here is my wish list for this Christmas:

-A change of roommate, because the one I have right now is hopeless.  
-New strings for my violin  
-Books  
-My mother back  
-To not be a vampire 

But I haven’t exactly been nice this year, so I’m not getting my hopes up.  
/Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch

————————————————

2009

 

To Santa:  
Christmas wishlist of 2009

-beating the Insidious Humdrum   
-the ability to actually control my magic  
-sour cherry scones

I haven’t been nice to Baz but I don’t think that’s naughty, ‘cause he deserves it.  
/Simon

——————————————-

2010

 

Dear Santa  
You’re not real anyway, so you can’t give a shit if I’ve been nice or not.   
I want the same things I usually want. Like, you know, a completely different life. And my mom.  
/Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch

—————————————-

2011  
To Santa:  
Christmas wish list of 2011

-get rid of the humdrum  
-please

/Simon

———————————-

2012

Dear Santa, here’s what I want for Christmas this year:  
-Simon Snow  
-To not like Simon Snow  
-Death

I haven’t been nice though and you don’t exist anyway so I’ll just keep being miserable.  
/Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch

——————————-

2013

 

To Santa: I know you're not real. I know. Here’s my wish list anyway.

-I want to win against the humdrum  
-I want the wars to be over  
-I wouldn’t mind some sour cherry scones

/Simon

——————————-

2014

 

Dear Santa  
I just want Simon.

/Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch

———————————-

2015

 

To Santa: I’ve been nice this year, even to Baz.  
Please get rid of the Humdrum.  
/Simon  
————————————

 

Dear Santa, here’s what I want for Christmas:

-Simon Snow  
/Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch  
———————————-

 

Dear Santa,  
Thanks.  
/Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> eyo shortest one yet  
> oh well
> 
> I need to go wrap some Christmas gifts, craft some earrings, and paint a painting for my grandma. I don't know why I told you that.
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it, maybe tell me what you want for Christmas, if you celebrate it.


End file.
